List of Vectrex games
**NOTE: PLEASE MAKE SURE ANY UPDATES ARE PUT IN THEIR CORRECT AREA, SUCH AS GAMES THAT ARE ROM DOWNLOADS ONLY, THOSE GO IN THE LAST SECTION, AND NOT IN EITHER CARTRIDGE-RELEASE SECTION. ALSO, IF YOU ADD A GAME THAT IS NOT IN ITS RESPECTIVE LIST, MAKE SURE AND CHANGE THE GAME NUMBER TOTAL, AS THERE IS CURRENTLY NO CODE TO AUTOMATICALLY CHANGE THE TOTALS WITH. THANKS!** This is a list of the original GCE-released games for the Vectrex, organized alphabetically by name. There are 31 games for the Vectrex. 0-9 *3D Crazy Coaster *3D Mine Storm *3D Narrow Escape A *AnimAction *Armor Attack *Art Master B *Bedlam *Berzerk *Blitz! C *Clean Sweep *Cosmic Chasm F *Fortress of Narzod H *Heads Up *Hyperchase M *Melody Master *Mine Storm *Mine Storm 2 *Mine Storm III *Mr. Boston P *Polar Rescue *Pole Position R *Rip Off S *Scramble (known as Scramble Wars in certain markets) *Solar Quest *Space Wars *Spike *Spinball (known as Flipper Pinball in certain markets) *Star Castle *Star Hawk *Star Trek: The Motion Picture (aka Star Ship in certain markets and Harmagedon in Japan only) W *Web Wars (known as Web Warp in certain markets) This is a list of the modern day homebrew releases (or modern releases of unfinished GCE games) for the Vectrex, organized alphabetically by name (note: the term "releases" denotes a cartridge release, many of which has several games on each cartridge). There are 116 individual homebrew cartridge releases for the Vectrex. 0-9 *3D Lord of the Robots *3D Sector-X *3D Sector-X Hell's Fury *3D Scape *3D Scape First Edition A *Alien Hunter *All Good Things B *Berzerk Debugged *Big Blue *BRECHER C *City Bomber *Colorclash *Colorclash Limited Edition *Colorclash Slim *Continuum *Continuum The Infernal Tetramorph *Continuum The 7 Pillars of Purgatory *Continuum Time Warp *Cube Quest D *Dead of Knight *Debris Exclusive Edition *Debris Limited Edition *Debris Revisited *Debris Revisited VIP F *FRESSSAKK - Highscore Edition *Frontier G *Galaxy Wars/Space Launcher *Gravitrex Plus H *Hex *Hexed! I *I, Cyborg *I, Cyborg: Edition X *I, Cyborg: OMEGA *Irrelevant K *Karl Quappe *KnightEx L *Logo M *Mail Plane *MENSCHENJAGD *Moon Lander N *N. E. L. S. *Nebula Commander *NOX/Death Chase O *Obsolet *Omega Chase Deluxe *Omega Chase Deluxe - Collector's Edition P *Patriots *Patriots Limited Edition *Performance VX *Pitcher's Duel *Player 2 *Protector LE *Protector/Y*A*S*I R *Revector *Release *Robot Arena *Rockaroids (limited edition) *Rockaroids Remix *Royal 21 *Royal 21 Boston *Royal 21 Christmas *Royal 21 Vegas *RushHour S *Sectis *Sectis Limited Edition *Sectis Master Edition *Shifted *Space Frenzy *SpideX *Spike Hoppin' *Spike's Circus *Spike's Water Balloons Analog *Spin-Cart *Spinnerama *Spudster's Revenge *Star Sling LE *Star Sling Premium Limited Edition *Star Sling Turbo Edition *Star Trek Debugged *STERNENKRIEGER *Stramash Zone *Sundance *Sundance: Dark of the Sun T *Thrust *Tour de France *Tsunami/VIX *Tsunami/VIX - Collectors Edition V *V-Frogger *V-Hockey *Vaboom!/Vectrace *VeCaves/Spike's Spree *Vecmania *Vec Sports Boxing *Vec Sports Boxing Limited Edition *Vectoblox *Vectopia *Vector 21 *Vector 21: A Fistful of Wildcards! *Vector 21: OMEGA *Vector Patrol *Vector Pilot *Vector Vaders *Vectrexagon *Vectrexians *Vectrexians Deluxe *Verzerk W *War of the Robots *War of the Robots: CGE2K3 *War of the Robots: OMEGA *War of the Worlds *War of the Worlds Time Rift *Warrior X *Xmas Cart 2014 *Xmas Cart 2014 + 2015 Double Pack *Xmas Cart 2015 Z *Zantis *Zantis: 99 Ways to Die This is a list of various miscellaneous modern Vectrex games, hacks, finished but unreleased original GCE games and programs, etc. that were not released on cartridge (such as ROM-only files) that do not really fall under the previous two categories. (Note: please do not include any rumored games, but ones that have been unreleased on cart. Thanks!) There are 44 of these for the Vectrex. *.--. .- -. --.. . .-. A *Android Computer Graphics program B *Becky's Message *Blocks *Bloxorz *BOMBENHAGEL D *Doodle E *Engine Analyzer F *FRESSSAKK H *Hangman (This is the modern day homebrew found on the 72 Game Multicart) I *INKUBATIONSZEIT K *Koko's Retribution *KOLONIE M *Marine Fox *MENSCHENJAGD *Mine Storm 3 (Fred Taft hack) *MonStorm N *Narrow Escape 2D *Nikki's Adventure O *Omega Chase P *P1X3L-pushr Q *Quick Shot R *Rounders S *SCHIFFE VERSENKEN *Spudster's Revenge *Squarez *Star Sling Freeware Edition *Sub Wars T *Test Cartridge (Revision 4) *Trapped V *V-Pong *V-Theremin *Veccy Bird *VecFahren *Vec Fu *Vector Pong *Vectrex Beats *Vectrex Circus *VECTREX ROLI - DAS SPIEL *Vec Wars: Retro Devolved *vecZ *VOGELFUTTER W *War of the Robots Bow to the Queen Edition Z *Z4HL3N R473N *ZUFALLSTREFFER **SEE ALSO** Catalog of non-gaming Vectrex demos Category:Vectrex games Category:Homebrew Category:Hacks Category:Demos